Malattia Amore
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Stella goes home for the summer and finds herself ill. This leads to an unexpected short term fling.


_I don't own Winx Club. My cousin **Cracked Pepper** requested this story as she likes the crack pairing. The story is rated M for the sexual content._

**Malattia Amore**

Stella honestly wasn't feeling to well when she went back for her summer break, but she didn't know how unwell she actually felt until she found herself collapsing to the ground, her body sweating up a storm. None of the servants were around and she found herself lying in a pool of sweat hoping someone would rescue her. This was one of the problems with living in a palace though and going into a place where other people normally didn't traverse. She finally saw a foot appear her way and she thought she would be rescued.

"So... Princess Stella is finally on the ground groveling at my feet like she should be."

"_Chimera. She wouldn't dare say this if she were in front of anyone other then her own mother._" Stella closed her eyes, passing out. Soon she woke up and found herself in her bedroom. Chimera was nearby her and she blinked a couple of times.

"Guess what... I've been assigned to help you while you're sick, so you're stuck with me and only me." The look on the girls face was in Stella's opinion degrading. "Time for the princess's sponge bath."

Chimera began to undress Stella so that she was lying naked on her own bed and she proceeded to take a wet cloth to her sweaty body all over. The girl took her slow time as well, much to Stella's dislike. She could feel her stomach lurch, almost as if she had the butterfly feeling. "_Come on Stella. Chimera is a girl and you like guys. The only reason you're getting butterflies in your stomach is because ANYONE seeing you naked like this is utterly embarrassing._"

After finishing the long and arduous task of the sponge bath Chimera began to dress her. She picked out pink, frilly underwear and a very short skirt that was lose and floppy before picking out a cardigan to wrap around Stella's upper body that was somewhat see through. Stella found herself trying to croak out some words as Chimera buttoned the button that closed. "_Indecent..._"

Chimera's response was quick despite the fact Stella couldn't say anything. "This is your own room. You can dress how you want. Plus... the castle physicians made it clear that you were to be dressed as lightly as possible for the next couple of weeks."

She proceeded to prop Stella up, knowing full well the other girl had little to no strength to do anything on her own, including the act of speaking. The other girl pulled out a book from her bag and began to read the book. Instead of keeping the book to herself, she read it out loud as she lay on her stomach next to Stella.

"When she arrived at the school, she couldn't help put notice the Queen Bee. The girl had everything that one could imagine, and she found herself wanting to befoul the Queen Bee. Every time she watched the goddesses hips move and her belly button show through that cheerleader uniform, she knew that she wanted to make the Queen Bee grovel at her feet and her feet alone." Chimera's hand reached up to touch her belly button.

"_Wait... the book she is reading... it's about..._" Stella listened as the new girl to school turned the girl who was Queen Bee not only into her lover, but also into a person who could never say no to the new girl. She found herself swallowing, but then she dozed off and the book seemed like a dream to her. Something though deep down kept her stomach filled with butterflies. She woke up, and saw that Chimera was near her. "_I thought she hated me. This is creepy. Someone rescue me from her._"

It was then that Chimera leaned in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as if she had no problems touching Stella. The kiss was definitely not something she never expected from the other girl. The hands slipped down to her bottom and they were soon making out, Stella having regained a little bit of her strength. Eventually she leaned back.

"That was..." Stella closed her eyes. "You do realize that I have a boyfriend. I also, I don't lean that way."

Chimera lay so that her head was on Stella's stomach. "Which has never, ever gotten past kissing and holding hands... has it. You don't feel like that relationship is actually... well, a good relationship. You know... summer break is almost over."

"It is..." Stella blinked a couple of times. "_It is a good relationship._"

"Really... you've been that sick. I know that you're the princess and all, but you're not the one to be the dominate in the relationship, you're the one who needs to be dominated."

"Yes... but is this all some strange dream I've had because of the fever."

Chimera sat up and put her clothes on. "Well, if you're going to be that way I'll wait awhile longer. You should though break up with that boyfriend of yours, if you wish to make me happy. None of this pretending to be something you're not. That's why you ended up dating him. I remember you telling me before you went to repeat a year that you thought he was a prince, but it turns out he wasn't You dated him because your parents expected you to eventually marry a prince. Then when you found out, you started dating him because you wanted to seem normal. Didn't even have the guts to steal that girls boyfriend."

"Bloom has a name you know." Stella blinked a couple of times. "_And why would I steal her boyfriend, when I like mine. Stupid fever. Stupid dream._"

"Yes... she does. And I have the feeling you are starting to look at her, the way you should look at me." Chimera left then and Stella fell back asleep. She woke up then and looked around.

"It must have just been a dream. I mean..." Stella let out a sigh. "Look at the horrendous clothing I wore while I was sick. Even I wouldn't wear something that showed off my body like this. Not under normal circumstances."

She got up, packing her stuff. She saw Chimera on her way out. "Hey... you. This summer..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We never talked this summer."

Stella let out a sigh, then took the long ride back to Alfea. "_Was I just crushing on Chimera because of some childish crush most girls go through and I relived it? For some reason the relationship with Brandon seems more like a relationship I am supposed to have rather then one I am meant to have. No, that's Chimera talking, not me. Oh well... nothing I can do as Chimera obviously hates me, and I was just having a really wierd dream._"


End file.
